


Funny Fountain

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-05
Updated: 2004-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Fun with a funnel. And desert. Food porn, I guess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for funnybunnies. What I got was kinky food ideas. This one for [](http://eatenbyweasels.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://eatenbyweasels.livejournal.com/)**eatenbyweasels** was supposed to include Angel's Delight and a funnel. You figure it out.

"Now what you wanna do, is... hold still!"

"Fuck Spike, what the hell are you doing!"

"Hold still and I'll show you."

"How the hell am I supposed to hold still while you're... what's that?"

"Just something to ease it in."

"Ease what...ooo!"

"Now, that's a lovely sight. The trick is to then pour it slowly..."

"Jesus, Spike! That's freezing!"

"Not freezing, you sissy. Only fridge temperature. Same as the butter we used the other day."

"Well, that was fucking cold as well."

"Big scary vampire you are, afraid of getting a little cold in your arse. Not like you can get sick, is it?"

"I'm done with this. Let me loose."

"Now, now. Don't give me that. You said I could do to you whatever I wanted."

"I didn't... I wasn't... thinking. You tricked me!"

"Tricked you? I asked you plain and simply enough."

"While you had your fist in my ass. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Your problem, not mine. Are you done talking? Or do you want me to fetch the icecubes? Heh? Didn't think so. Now, like I said, slow and easy is the way. Don't know how much I can fit in there. Should be plenty, seeing there's nothing in there taking up space. Hmmm."

"Wha...what?"

"Have you ever wondered what happened to all that? Can't remember cleansing being part of the turning ritual. Unless that happened while I was out."

"Spike, that's... God!"

"What? Reasonable enough question, innit? And while we're on the subject, what happens to all the stuff we eat? Reckon I have about 130 years of beer sloshing around in me. Not to mention all the blooming onions and the buffalo wings and..."

"Spike!"

"What? Oh, right. Now let's get this thing out of you... there. Don't you feel much better now? Hey, no squeezing! Huh, that's... I really should get the camera. You squirt like a bloody fountain. Mmmm, that looks tasty. Let me just ...."

"Nnngh!"

"This is...mmmm. How about a little squeeze now, right into my...nnngl. Bloody hell, Angel, you should try this. Guess, we'd have to call it Spike's delight then. Hang on... just gonna open you up a little and then it's suck, suck, suck. Mmmmm.... Oh, yeah! Hoover time, baby!"

"Oh, oh, oh..."

Stop squrming!"

"Spike, please! Just...please! Jesus! Oh fuck! Now! Spike, I'm begging you!"

"Now, now sire. That's cheating. You know how much I love it when you beg. Oh, all right then. Bet this makes a brilliant lubricant. Oh yeah. That's good. Ooooh!. Hold still. Aaaahh!"

"God, Spike! Yes! Fuck!"

"Aaaaaah!"

\-------------

"What the hell did you put in me?"

"Funny you should ask. Apparently it's called Angel's Delight.." fin


End file.
